prEdator miND
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: [AU] I'm not human, but I'm nothing inhuman. They want to put an END to me, but I don't plan on dying just yet. It's their END as much as it is mine, yet I fight. My name? Bakura.


**Notes:**

Well. This was random, but not completely as random as my usual drabbles.

A mix of two fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh and another that I can't possibly name in English. Perhaps some would recognize it, perhaps you won't.

This was written in Dark!Bakura's point of view, so yes, it's biased. All bashing to Yugi-and-friends are nothing but plot device and for my own convenience.

Originally separated into two parts and somewhat badly connected, so if there's a feeling of reading two different stories...Well, that's what happened.

Last but not least, thanks for clicking onto this page, whether you read it or not.

* * *

**prEdator-miND **

-

As I waved for another drink at the bar, I couldn't help but note that the field was coming far too close to have not sensed me. In mere minutes, it would probably find me.

What do you mean by baseball field? That's rather insulting, you know. And not a soccer field or football field or soft green grass field either, but _a_ field, one that belonged to those post-human...or inhuman, if you like. It doesn't matter to me - I'm one of them as well.

One of whom? Dear Ra, you wouldn't live long if you're this oblivious. Well, if you so desire an explanation, I suppose I could give you a simple one. Only because I feel like it though; you should consider yourself lucky.

To start off: we're human experiments, made by the famous KaibaCorp. Don't start telling me tales of how a company like that wouldn't use humans as experiments - I'm here, aren't I? That should be enough proof to anyone. And believe me - KaibaCorp has been working for the military for ages.

Moving on.

So yeah, those people decided they needed something new to blow things up and show off, and with their latest technology they managed to create us: biological achievements that they believe can change the world. Too bad they didn't realize that 'biological' means dealing with life and yes, I'm very much alive.

Escaping had been easy. With the mind powers we were born with - predator-mind, as they call it, mere human guards didn't stand a chance. I even managed to steal all of their data on us, or at least anything they managed to put onto their puny computers. Yes, they call the computers of KaibaCorp super computers, one of the best in the world.

But against me, born with not just mind-power but the ability to invade Internet lines and electronic devices with ease? Those things don't stand a chance.

When they discovered that we've escaped, KaibaCorp nearly panicked - for without the information I've stolen, hunting us down could be impossible. After all, the only difference between us and normal humans is our mind power, and normal humans could no way identify that.

Yet as I said, they only nearly panicked.

And with a little extra investment in this area, their new innovation wiped most of us out. Creating another generation of those with the predator-mind - only this time brainwashed into complete slaves of KaibaCorp - plus twice the power, we couldn't compete.

What do you mean we weren't smart enough? I'm definitely smarter than you, no doubt. But this second generation works in pairs, while most of my generation goes about alone. There's no way to hide, either - we could sense each other's fields, and there's no way to hide your own field.

Well, most of my generation are captured and probably killed by now. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one alive...according to the networks in KaibaCorp, anyway. Perhaps there's a few more out there, but it doesn't matter anymore.

They took away my entire family, and I'm going to take revenge. I don't know how, but I will someday, somehow.

And I'm not alone anymore.

You probably wouldn't believe this. I didn't believe it, at first; but it was true and sooner or later I had to accept it, so I picked to do so immediately. It was absurd but apparent - there are actually humans with mind powers as well, not to predator-level but close. Not simply prey, then - that was I thought back when I first realized that Ryou could create a field just as easily as I possessed one.

I had thought that I needed this human beside me, whether to gain control of his powers or merely to observe I didn't care. And yes - I did go straight ahead and took control of Ryou's mind. But it didn't go on smoothly, for even back then Ryou wasn't weak and his mind resisted more often than I could put out.

I think I hated him a while, for wanting to leave me. Spending my entire life alone, I had thought that I've come upon a companion and didn't want to be left again. But when Ryou finally pushed my control completely away, he asked for permission to stay with me.

Guess those half-predator choose predators as comrades, as well.

And I taught him what it meant to be a predator.

Ah, well. No time to talk anymore - the enemy's coming too close. Time for a little payback.

"Ryou, take down your field. I don't want to enemy sensing you."

That was the most miraculous thing I discovered about Ryou - he could take down his field and put it back up again at will, perfect for blending into any situation. As a thief myself, I found this fascinating.

"But I want to fight too! I'm not letting you go alone!"

And little Ryou was persistence as always.

"I'm not going anywhere. And as my last weapon, you've got to stay hidden, right?"

Hearing about himself being my last weapon - or my last and perfect shield, if I may say - he gave in and pulled down his field. No fear in that, though; with the training I've put him under, he could put the entire thing back up in 0.00037 seconds.

And Atemu, my sworn enemy and pharaoh of the second generation stepped through the doors. With hatred burning in my veins, I saw his other half Yugi - weaker, dependent on KaibaCorp's technology to survive, and one of the most important reasons why the second generation never left KaibaCorp - stepping through and closing the space.

Yes, we're in closed space now. The space where only the predator can gain control and the prey falls. But I'm no prey in this game, and I don't plan on giving in.

They couldn't tell who was in possession of the field in here, anyhow - the only photos of me I've long since stolen away and always wiped out when discovered. As long as I don't use my own mind, they could merely guess who they're searching for.

"Hey! I can't get out!"

Pushing the door, the unfortunate guy cried out. Well, duh - we're in closed space. No way of getting out till the person that put it up closes it down. Or gets closed down.

A rush of fear washed over the crowd as they realized that they're stuck in here. That was the crazy way they attacked - with no attempt to conceal themselves at all. Thinking they could win and worrying about nothing else.

In other words, idiots.

I watched as Atemu put himself 0.0002 seconds into the future. That way, he would be faster than me and able to stop my forward attacks - but I don't attack forwardly, being not as idiotic as them. And he wouldn't be fast enough if I told Ryou to raise his field, so I'm still not at risk.

I let out a breath, then watched as they continued their operation.

A glass carrying only ice broke suddenly. The person holding it let out a shriek, and murmurs of ghosts and spirits started to spread. Atemu was still baiting me, though - wanting to get a reaction out of me. Pretending to panic as well, he sat down with Yugi following the action.

It was my chance. As he sat down facing front, I rushed forward 0.00074 seconds and grabbed hold of his heart. He clenched his hands, but appeared unaffected as he stood up and faced me.

Ha, unaffected? It's his heart I'm holding with my mind. There's no way he's unaffected.

"You."

"Yes, me. What are you, puppets? That all you can say?" I laughed. They weren't fully humans, anyway - so much more inhuman than me. At least I can say I have full free will and complete conscious of myself, unlike them.

Then the both of them set out to cut off my field. It would kill me, naturally, if my field was abruptly cut off from me. And with two of them set on me at the same time, by the time I stopped his heart (which would take about 0.5 seconds, depending on how strong it is) I would already be dead.

"Ryou!"

Ryou immediately raised his shield and pointed an attack toward Yugi's shield. With his mind directing towards me, he couldn't have defended himself - such idiots they were. If Yugi were to die, so would Atemu - that was the way they were created.

Bet they were surprised that I had someone with me, though. A human at that.

Within 0.0006 seconds, Yugi had let go of my field and raised a defense for himself. So yes, Yugi's fast - but not fast enough for my little Ryou.

"Yugi, hold on! I've already called Seto!"

Seto? Another poor example of a hopeless hap. His full name would be Seto Kaiba - adopted or not, Kaiba had actually put his own son under experimenting. And worse, as a second generation he had a companion, his younger brother who was born prey yet stuck with a predator-mind he couldn't control.

But still, having them over would be trouble.

Atemu had let go of me as well, instead directed an attack at Ryou. Damn it - did they think they could harm my precious treasure in front of me? I still had his bloody heart! But there wouldn't be enough of time...they would have killed Ryou before I could stop the Ra damned heart, and I still had to hold on to the heart for 0.3 seconds before it'd fucking stop.

I did the only thing I could. I let go of Atemu's dark-consumed heart, and put up a shield for Ryou against them as well. Then as they were still facing Ryou for the while, I pulled out a gun - a thing I'd stolen and didn't want to use as it would attract attention - and shot.

Realizing that I'd let go, Atemu faced me and gave me a direct attack. So that's how it would be - me against Atemu, Ryou against Yugi.

One. Two. _Three._

Atemu looked up in shock. A bullet tore through his chest, leaving a bloody mess. Yugi had turned around, taking in the unexpected situation.

Physical evidence was bad. But it was the only thing I could do, and I wanted to kill.

The closed space broke. But no one rushed out just yet, as time seemed to have stopped itself. I started to laugh, as Yugi rushed over to try to save the other while Ryou looked at me in disbelieve.

"Atemu! Atemu, come on, wake up..."

By then, Ryou had reached my side as well as he muttered under his breath, "That was unnecessary."

Yes, my little one - I'm ready to go as far as this to kill these trashes. They weren't human in the first place, unlike you and me. What, I'm not pure human either? Well, I'm more human than them, so I have the right to kill them rather than they kill me._ Ha._

It's funny, really. We could attack each other with our minds all we want, but they never expected me to use a gun. All I had to do was push the bullet to go faster, and they thought for a second I wasn't doing anything. Truly dumb and ignorant.

Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba rushed into the scene. With the scars I still have from the previous battle, there's no way I could fight right now. Grabbing hold of Ryou's hand, I raised myself and him away from the area. No reason to stay now.

If Atemu managed to survive? They'd come after me again, and I would plunge another attack against them. That was how things are - there's no escaping from that. I don't think he would be able to survive, though. But it was possible, and so we would continue to go against each other until I had my revenge or they managed to get rid the world of me. Then sooner or later they would be gotten rid of as well, by other means.

It was our fate. It was, for all of us with predator-mind, the end.


End file.
